Current technologies that operators use to interact with unmanned systems are typically based on the operator using an interface device such as a computer or a computing device that permits rich, graphics-based interfaces with the unmanned system or systems. This graphical interface often includes maps and icon based representations of the locations of unmanned systems along with other mission-related graphical representations. These systems are generally referred to as ground control stations (GCS) or ground data terminals (GDT). These systems may also be found in the air within a cockpit or mission station, at sea, or onboard a submarine. The conventional GCS or GDT may further be worn on a wrist, located on a Smartphone or housed on a larger computer system in the back of a vehicle or commands center.
These interface devices are typically part of, or connected to, a single purpose communication transceiver, which comprises one side of a two-way communication link with the unmanned system. These special-purpose communication transceivers, as well as the associated devices and interfaces are often designed and built by the unmanned system manufacturer. The exclusive binding of command, control and/or communications (C3) for unmanned systems to special-purpose devices and systems limits the possible interactions with unmanned systems and therefore limits their use in ad-hoc or emergent situations. Such situations may include safety-critical and/or commercially valuable unmanned missions, such as a rescue operation where a person near a potential landing site for an unmanned air ambulance could supply valuable information for the unmanned vehicle to enable a safe landing, or a package-delivery scenario where a package recipient can be notified of an incoming delivery and give acknowledgments and authorization to complete the delivery. Another scenario may include a person who may not have access to the GCS or GDT who may require that an unmanned system change the state of some on-board actuator or sensor, and may require that the resulting state information or sensor data be relayed back to the person directly instead of requiring the involvement of the GCS or GDT. In all of these examples, the unmanned system may be dispatched by a conventional GCS or GDT, but would require supplemental communication with another party unrelated to the GCS or GDT to complete its mission. None of these scenarios is possible so long as special-purpose hardware devices control unmanned systems.